On Dark Wings: Episode 02  Night
by Damien Nathaniel Wren
Summary: The introduction of the Arab "Mad Ghazi", and a view into Darkwarrior's past.


**Episode 002**

**"Night"**

"_But the world – St. Canard – has changed. And I'm the fool who changed it."  
>- Darkwarrior Duck<em>

-  
>Case File #01377 - Excerpt<br>From the Files of Darkwarrior Duck  
>-<p>

Guns ... a coward's tool.

Used as tools of intimidation in crimes ranging from assault, to larceny and murder, and even as a means of coercion in the more "White Collar" crimes guns have become the defacto representation of crime in the mind of the common citizen.

Objects both dark, and shining they yet reside n the shadows of nightmares the handgun takes up space as the thing that most represents that which they fear most:

Their mortality.

But this? This ... is a view in error.

**Mad Ghazi – The Arab**

Police Lieutenant Noemi Spero whirled around – greeted by Quiverwing's seemingly trademark mischievous grin.

"Mind if I lend a hand?"

Ghazi dropped from the ceiling of the darkened office building, and onto three members of Lieutenant Spero's assault team – two of them screaming, and clutching desperately at the side of their head as they fell.

It's as if they felt something boring into their skulls – taking hold.

The third man scambled clumsily to his feet – Ghazi slamming a third device into the man's forehead.

"BLOW IT ALL UP!" he screamed – each of the three devices exploding in unison. The third man's body fell limp, and stopped struggling – the transformed sack of meat, and organs falling unceremoniously to the floor with a resounding, wet "THUD!"

"There! Over there!"

Ghazi smiled as he listened to the rush of oncoming SWAT members – casually drawing a cylindrically-handled throwing knife from his vest. Twisting the handle in his hands, there came a snapping sound – as if the break of a seal – and the light of a small, embedded LED.

Ghazi threw the knife – almost casually – the blade embedding itself in the door before grabbing hold of his line and ascending again into the drop-ceiling. Barely a moment later he heard a soft "click" as the team carefully opened the door – the motion sensor in the handle of his knife triggering the immediate detonation of plastique, and inspiring men's screams.

Ghazi heard this. And on doing so shuddered with glee.

* * *

><p>Quiverwing stood overlooking the city from atop the Horex building where their terrorist was holed up – and killing SWAT. She began checking her equipment.<p>

"OK, Dewey. What are we up against?"

"It's Mad Ghazi – the Arab."

"No doubt demanding the release of his father in exchange for the Horex Building's 'safe return'."

"How are we supposed to release someone we didn't even capture?"

"Maybe you should ask him. What's his location?"  
>"Judging by the nearby strike sensors? Fourth floor, center. You'll be on your own in there, though – no cameras."<p>

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>"May I take a guess, Ms. Lieutenant?"<p>

Noemi pointed to her phone, signaling frantically to surveillance, and countermeasure. "Go ahead."

"I would guess – and this is just an assumption – that you've decided not to give me any more playmates for now."

"Yes, Ghazi. We have."

"I'm getting lonely, Ms. Lieutenant. I'm becoming very sad. Are you saying you are no longer in love with me?"

"Get to the point, Ghazi."

"Where's my father?"

Noemi sighed. "We don't know."

"LIAR!" he screamed as a charge exploded on the upper floors of the building – showering the lieutenant and her team with rubble, and shattered glass as he cut signal.

"I'd believe her."

Ghazi swung around – barely missing Quiverwing with his tail as she stood with a blunted arrow ready, and bow drawn. And as Quiverwing stood there Ghazi removed a remote from his pocket – a smirk crossing his expression.

"If you are in a hurry to meet with Death, Quiverwing I can cheerfully introduce you."

"Mad Ghazi – The Arab. You don't have your father's accent ..."

"No. My father's efforts paid for my education, and boarding here in this country – away from the political and military turmoil of the Middle..."

Quiverwing let her arrow fly catching Gazi in the throat – the Estuarine Crocodile grabbing instinctively at his crushed windpipe. Desperate, he turned tail, and ran.

"... but _both_ of you talk too much."

As Ghazi took flight Quiverwing detected a familiar, metallic ring.

Quiverwing's shoulders sunk. "Merde."

"Schützen!"

* * *

><p>Noemi ducked behind her car as a second explosive blast cast a hail of debris from the 4th floor. "The hell is going on in there?"<p>

"Noemi!"

The Lieutenant looked in the direction of the lobby – Mad Ghazi smashing through the glass and into the street.

Noemi wasted no words. "GET HIM! NOW!"

The SWAT team rushed in – weapons ready – only to find Ghazi weak, and gasping for air. Barely able to breathe he collapsed – eyes pleading.

Noemi was one of the first by his side. "Where's Quiverwing?"

Mad Ghazi looked to Noemi managing an unnerving, crocodilian grin.

She again turned to her team. "You, you, you. Fourth floor."

* * *

><p><em>"Negaduck's in there – what's left of him, anyways. I'd suggest you get a spoon."<br>- Darkwarrior Duck_

-  
>Case File #01377 - Excerpt<br>From the Files of Darkwarrior Duck  
>-<p>

... my anger became prominent, and my personal brand of "justice" nothing less than swift, and terrible ...

**The Spider's Parlor**

**Seven Years Ago – Negaduck's Secure Compound:**

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Darkwing slowly – gently – laid his gas-gun down on the ground before him and took two steps back from it never once taking his eyes off of Negaduck …

… and Gosalyn.

"Launchpad!" Darkwing barked. "Come out, and STAND DOWN!"

"OK, DW." he replied – stepping out of the shadows. Laying his own gas-gun on the floor, Launchpad kicked it towards a wild-eyed Negaduck, and his young hostage.

Darkwing's heart pounded in his throat as the pressure in his kidneys began to build. "OK, Negaduck. You have our weapons. We're surrendering. Put down the detonator. Let Gosalyn..."

"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Negaduck's eyes darted about nervously as he stepped back – clutching the girl tighter as he displayed the detonator. "This girl … this vest … this _detonator_. They're the only things keeping you from doing to me what you did to Quackerjack's bodyguard."

"That wasn't m..."

"LIAR!" Negaduck took another step back – heading towards some unknown exit. Darkwing motioned to Launchpad to be still.

"I just … want my daughter back."

Negaduck glanced at his watch, smiling as he emitted a mad cackle. "You want your daughter back?" Slowly he released Gosalyn from his grip and took several steps back – the detonator held above his head, and in plain sight.

Darkwing motioned again for Launchpad to remain still.

Negaduck emitted another cackle. "All I want … is my freedom. My LIFE! And YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE ME THAT!"

Negaduck took another step back – still warding off Darkwing, and Launchpad's approach with the looming threat of detonation.

Her beak bound Gosalyn looked back at Negaduck – her eyes confused, and pleading – before again looking in Darkwing's direction.

"It's OK, Gosalyn. It's almost over."

Negaduck began cackling again. "Almost. Almost!" he said – an unexpected burst of static breaking in over Negaduck's radio.

And – with that – the explosives in Gosalyn's vest …

… detonated.

* * *

><p>"<em>I work through pain."<br>- Quiverwing_

-  
>Excerpt – 5 years ago. <em>(Translated from German)<em>  
>From the personal diary of Gosalyn Mallard<br>-

... The paramedics resuscitated Negaduck three times on the way to the hospital – and ... twice more after he arrived.

... when Negaduck's trial came 7 months later he was _still_ being fed through a tube.

**The Fall**

**Present Day – The Horex Building – Fourth Floor:**

"Noemi?"

Noemi's voice wavered – her eyes forming tears of joy. "Yes, Quiverwing?"

Quiverwing turned her head to face Lieutenant Spero – smiling weakly. "Please stop slapping me."

Noemi burst out of the lobby of the Horex Building – the already damaged door rebounding off the wall, and back into her hand. She held it there as her expression betrayed her concern: The SWAT members were currently carrying Quiverwing out.

"Get her to the ambulance, now!"

"NO!"

Everyone froze – Quiverwing's sudden, energetic, and emphatic objection catching them by surprise. "No ambulance. I have my own team. I can walk."

Noemi came to Quiverwing's side. "You need attention. You have several cracked ribs, and very likely a concussion. Not to mention your arm really shouldn't be bending that way."

"Just get me to my bike."

"You're in pain!"

Gosalyn snapped Noemi a determined – almost angry – look. "I _work_ through pain."

Lieutenant Spero looked at her men, and nodded. From there it wasn't long before Quiverwing had directed, and introduced them to "The Firefly" - her heavily custom-modified, silent-running BMW Motorrad HP2.

A result of research, and development conducted cooperatively by Gyro Gearloose and the scientists at Muddletech, the final engine design was built, and tested by Launchpad before being installed in her machine.

And as one of the men gently helped her mount the machine she leaned forward – gently hugging the tank. Sitting up again she retrieved her helmet from the handlebar, and put it on – the motorcycle's engines quietly engaging.

Quiverwing kicked up her stand. "Oh! And tell Lieutenant Spero 'she's welcome'."

Rain.

Quiverwing extended her hand – painfully – to catch a few drops. She chuckled – shrinking in an attempt to escape the stab she felt in her ribs. "Why does it seem like every time I get injured it rains on the ride home?"

She tapped her communicator.

"Hi, Mom. I'm on my way to the tower. Can you meet me?"

Morganna's voice carried a mix of sarcasm, and concern. "Mad Ghazi, right? I take it you still have your limbs?"

"Mom!"

"Schützen?"

"Yeah."

Morganna giggled. "You're welcome."

Quiverwing looked up – noting the green arrow giving her permission to turn left onto the Audobon Bay Bridge.

"See you soon."

* * *

><p>Gosalyn felt the comforting warmth of Morganna's healing magics kick in – reducing the pain while significantly accelerating her treatment.<p>

"OK, Sweetie. Go ahead, and get dressed."

Gosalyn sat up, and kicked her feet over the side of the bed exposing her nude body, and catching its reflection in a nearby, full-length mirror. Gently stroking a scar on her shoulder she remembered her initial encounter with Beaux-Beaux five years back. Another scar – near her left hip – she remembered getting while fighting Pail in Duckburg.

Then there was the still-fresh scar in her abdomen … the last time she saw …

"Lizzy dropped by."

Gosalyn slid off the table, walking gracefully to where her street clothes lay, and retrieving her bra. Morganna would be cleaning, and mending her costume in the meantime.

"That's unusual." Gosalyn fastened the front-facing clasp of her bra and took up her top. "What did she need?"

"She was looking for her sister Nan. She apparently went missing three days ago after sneaking out to see her boyfriend.

"Know anything?"

Gosalyn stepped into her skirt – shimmying a little as she pulled it up over her hips – and secured it at the waist. "Nope."

Morganna turned to her daughter – her gentle face displaying a knowing smile. "Is Quiverwing planning on finding out?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>"<em>What have I done?"<br>- Darkwing Duck_

-  
>Case File #01377 - Excerpt<br>From the Files of Darkwarrior Duck  
>-<p>

_..._I then struck out after Steerminator - tearing his body to shreds using shaped charges placed over the knuckles of protective steel guantlets … the charred mixture of flesh, and steel...

I surveyed the carnage I had caused as if newly occupying my body after some long absence. I reeled in shock, tossing down my gauntlets, and taking immediately to my heels.

All I could ask … was "What have I done?"

**Trophaeum**

**Seven Years Ago – The Audobon Bay Bridge:**

"Gosalyn!"

Morganna pushed lightly past the 15-year-old – floating deftly between Darkwing, and Gosalyn. "I'm sorry, Sweetie." she said – looking back at Gosalyn – and then...

"SMACK!"

Darkwing stumbled backwards – wide-eyed – and fell as he raised his arms defensively. Still in his uniform – except for his hat which lie across the room on the floor – he was unkempt. His feathers had not been groomed in at least a week, and he stank of rum, and urine.

"DARK! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Gosalyn … please ..." Darkwing sobbed. "Gosalyn. Can't be … can't ..."

"Dad!" Gosalyn yelled – pouncing on her father and hugging him tightly around the neck while now crying herself. "I thought Negaduck had..."

"... killed you." Darkwing and Gosalyn finished the sentence at once.

Morganna knelt before Darkwing – lifting his chin. "I assure you, Dark – Gosalyn is very much alive. Let's get you cleaned up, and fed so we can talk.

"Gosalyn?"

"Yes, Morganna?"

"Would you mind heading home and preparing dinner for us? Anything you like. I'll need some time here alone with your father. OK?"

Gosalyn hugged Darkwing tightly one more time and noted the look of disbelief in Darkwing's eyes. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm real. And I'm not Negaduck's Gosalyn – I'm _your_ Gosalyn. I promise.

"Come home soon, Dad." she said, and ran off.

Morganna helped Darkwing to his feet. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up, and some of that rum out of your system. You'll feel better."

* * *

><p>Morganna giggled, and Gosalyn smiled. Drake – he ate like a starved horse attacking the world's very last bale of hay.<p>

But as Drake sat there eating silently Morganna could sense something was very different. Drake was light-hearted, warm – quick to smile. Now – however – he held himself, and moved like Darkwing despite not wearing the costume. What few words he said were even said in Darkwing's somewhat lower timbre.

The pretense of Drake Mallard … was gone.

Drake finally stopped eating – a wild look still in his eyes. He looked at Gosalyn. "Sing the song."

Morganna, and Gosalyn looked to each other first and then back at Gosalyn. "What song?"

Drake slammed his fists on the table – startling his companions. "Quiet, Morganna!" He looked back to Gosalyn. "_The_ song!"

Gosalyn's eyes darted about in her head, the 15-year-old searching her mind frantically for what it was her father was demanding.

Drake slammed his fist down, then swiped sideways scattering dinnerware and flinging bits into the walls, and carpet. "NOW!"

Gosalyn stood – nervous – as she exchanged glances with Morganna.

"It's OK, Sweetie."

Gosalyn closed her eyes, and sang.

_Close your eyes, little girl blue, _

_Inside of you lies a rainbow._

_Yellow blue, red blue, purple two, _

_Blue, purple, and green, and the yellow._

Gosalyn opened her eyes – looking directly at her father – as she and Morganna watched a tremor shake his body.

"So … Negaduck … He ..."

He moved slowly, and deliberately as he left his seat and crossed to where Gosalyn stood, and held her close. He held her so close, and so tight that Gosalyn could barely breathe.

And as Gosalyn returned the embrace he sobbed.

"He killed his own ..."

Then – squeezing Gosalyn again – he cried.


End file.
